New Love
by Purple Paulie
Summary: Kim dumps Jack and goes to italy for her cousins wedding and started seeing Kyle
1. Chapter 1

ch.1 Kim & Jack are over

Summary:Kim just dumped jack and she finds someone new. Kim dumps Jack and finds a new guy in italy named Kyle and they go to the same school but she never notice him

(Kim's POV)

"Dear Diary,I just dumped Jack and im so sad.  
I wonder if jack feels the same why do I care? he is not my boyfriend any more.  
Tomorrow i am going to italy for my cousin briana's wedding."

(Jack's POV)

I miss kim so much i wish i didnt cheat on was the love of my i am going to italy for brother Jason's wedding.  
I wish that i could see kim again i miss how her kisses felt warm,sweet,and full of love.  
How she used to hold my hand tight and gentale with a little touch of love.

(kim's POV)

I just woke up at 3:30 and i had to catch my flight at 6:30 i am sooo sleepy.I hope i dont have to see jack face again now what i will stop thinking about jack and try to find someone knew.I just landed at 12:00am.I finally got to my hotel marmalade.  
It is very beatiful and it turns out i saw jack in the same hotel as me when i walked pass him he didnt even notice me.I was so happy that he didnt try to say hi to me.

(Jack's POV)

I just saw kim she looks soo beautiful and i wiil try to find a way to get her back to me.I will ask for her room number and send her room serves breakfast and order dosen of white roses.  
I was at the pool and i saw kim she was beautiful in her 2 piece bathing suit she looked sexy and my body was on fire for her at the same time i wanted to have sex but i know she doesnt want to be with me anymore but i will try hard to get her back.

"I just saw jack he is so fine with his 6 pack i wish that we were togther because i would have sex with him then i met this guy named kyle he is so sexy with his 12 pack he said "hi how are you?"  
I was just looking into his eyes he has blue eyes with brown hair he was the finest man i've seen in italy "

"she is cute.I'm going to ask her out. what school do you go to? I go to juilliard ."how come i never notice you around school?".

"You dont see me around school because i blend in very good with a crowed."

"kyle is cute i hope he will ask me out i would love to go"

"So kim would you love to go out with me?"

"YES, I mean i would love to go out with you"

"During the dinner kyle took my breathe away his smile light up the room and he really was very romantic he bought me roses and they were white i felt really special."

"Kim is sexy her laugh,her smile,and her walk is sexy"

Kim I have a question for you,why in the HELL would someone not have you as a girlfriend?

I did have a boyfriend but he cheated on me

oh... i'm so sorry to here that

That's how life is you have to learn through your mistakes

You are right about that

We took are last drinks and we walked me home and I gave him a goodnight kiss I started staring into his eyes and are kiss deepend it was sweet,pationate,and I didnt want it to end but I had to say goodnight


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2 Kim & Jack are over

Summary:Kim just dumped jack and she finds someone new. Kim dumps Jack and finds a new guy in italy named Kyle and they go to the same school but she never notice him

(Kim+Jack POV)  
Wow that is all I have to say I haven't felt like this since jack but kyle is a special guy.

As i'm walking I see Jack he smiles at me but I don't give him anything back.

He comes up to my face he said we used to be best friends what happend to us.

I said you and us that is what broke us apart you wanted to go see other people I wanted to be with you and share my love but you didnt want it.

I did want your love I was too stupid to realize how much you mean to me

I'm sorry jack but I have another guy waiting for me so if you dont mind i have a date in the morning and i want to be well rested so good night jack.

Have a good night kim

(Kim's dream)  
oh jack i missed you so much

oh my love kim you are so beautiful i dont know why i left

Jack kiss me

(kim wakes up sweating and wet)

Why did I dream about jack?Is this a sign that I want him but I really like Kyle.

(jack's dream)  
Oh jack your so good keep going harder and deeper

(Jack thrusted her harder and harder until she screamed his name kim got on top and jack woke up sweating and he was very hard)

Kyle called kim and ask if she could come to his house for dinner

Yes, I would love I got to the door i was greeted with a hug and a kiss it was romantic candle light,roses,and the smell of my favorite food king crab legs

I had so much fun with him we talked about eachother all night and I spent the night in his arms

when I got back to the hotel I saw Jack and he was looking good as always I just wanted to kiss him and his sexy,sweet,juicey,big lips

Look at kim she is looking sexy in that red tight dress I wonder what is underneath it.  
She looks super hot I wonder who she dressed up like that for.

Then I called my good friend Kyle,Hey man do you want to get drinks? im in a crappy mood.

ok I will join you

hey man

wassup why you look so sad,was it a girl?

Yes it was a girl she took my breathe away

yea bro,I understand because I just met this gil name Kim and she is sexy

Who Kim C?

Yes,how do you know her?

That's my ex girlfriend

Oh man i didn't know

Next time ask

Wait didn't you cheat on her with her best friend?

Yes.I did but i didn't mean too it was a mistake.

It was well let me tell you something I would never treat her like you did she is sexy,smart,and she has a big heart how did you get into it?You need time to think for yourself


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**ch 3. the big fight**

**Summary:Kim just dumped jack and she finds someone new a guy named kyle and they go to the same school but she never notice him.**

**(Kyle POV)**

**"I'M SO MAD! Jack cheated on the freak do you cheat on someone like that? That crap was not clicking in my brain right now"**

**(Jack just gave me that shut the freak up look)**

**"What the heck you looking at?" Kyle says**

**"Im looking at a d-boy" Jack says**

**When jack said that shoooooooooot just got real "How am I a d-boy when i got some of kim the other might, Can you answer that?" Kyle says with a evil laugh**

**(Jack stood up and start throwing punches but kylp just stood there and took it like a OG, Until he hit Jack with a uppercut) Night Night Jack**

**(kyle just laughs) Itold you not to get me mad **

**(Jack POV) **

**"I cant believe I just got knocked out but kyle!"**

**(I walk to Kim's house)**

**KIM KIM KIM KIM ANSWER THE DOOR! I NEED YOU!**

**(Kim's POV)**

**YES! JACK WHAT DO YOU WANT!?**

**(As I open the door i seen jack all bruised up and I asked) "Where you in a fight?"**

**(Jack POV)**

**"Yes I was"**

**"OMGOSH! Jack thats what you get I told you" Kim says to me **

**"I'm sorry but it was over you"**

**"What do you mean? "me"**

**"Me and Kyle got into the fight."**

**(Kim POV)**

**"How do you know kyle?"**

**"I know him because he's been my best friend since we were in our mom's belly were just 1 month apart"**

**"I dont know what to say,how come never told me about you guys?"**

**"He just came back, We stopped talking when he moved"**

**"Jack its getting late sooooo since Im a nice person you can sleep in the guest bedroom"**

**AN**

**THANKS everyone for the love and do you think Jack should spend the night?**

**Give me your opinion thx**


End file.
